Double Oh No!
by Youkaineko
Summary: Stickler decides to secretly tackle one of his father's spy missions-or is it something more sinister than just a mission? Is it simply a ploy meant to hurt? And how will he escape, with his father in the dark out of the country? *Newt-Stickler FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! This is youkaineko, and this is my first Cory in the House fic (and one of my first in general). I wrote it for my sister, milapa, who wanted a fanfiction about Stickler. Sooo....this is what I came up with. Sorry for the short chapter(s)... _

_Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Jason Stickler; son of and Elroy and Suzanne Stickler, CIA agent 001 and stay at home mom/former nurse. Only child. Living in Washington D.C where his father is THE top CIA agent. Currently attends Washington Preporatory High School and is self-training to be an agent like his father.

At the moment, however, Jason is sitting in his U.S. History class, boredly staring out of the window devising ways to convince Meena Paroom to quit hanging out with that Cory Baxter and Newt Livingston and pay more attention to him. Just as it looked as though she was about to glance back at him, the bell rang, and she whipped her long hair forward to resume some previous conversation with her 'friends'. Jason sneered at them and angrily walked home. He was in a particularly bad mood today, as his parents had gone out of town on some non-spy related non-mission (to visit some aunt or something) and deemed him still too young to stay on his own for an extended period. In other words, he was stuck with a babysitter.

When Jason got home, he found a black box sitting on his front steps. Nothing special, just a solid black box. Picking it up, he first listened to hear if there was any sort of timed explosive within (living with a spy for a father, one could never be TOO careful). Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, he began searching for a name. Any indication as to whom it was for or from. Finding none, he slipped the box into his school bag and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, almost making it without alerting his babysit--, no not babysitter. His...'hired help', Mrs. Moore. She stopped him on the way into his room to ask all the inane questions about school and lunch and if he was hungry or had homework. ("No, thank you. Yes, I'm doing it now.") He finally made it into his room and was able to more thouroughly examine the box. Upon further examination, he noticed that the box was equipped with lid latched on by a simple metal hook. He flipped the hook and opened the lid slowly. Peering in, he saw a simple peice of white paper, folded in fourths. Taken slightly aback, he reached in and drew out the paper, wincing a bit as he felt a slight prick in his finger as he hit the bottom of the box. He opened the paper and stared at the short message. It read simply: "001. Danger arising. Await direction. -- FQ"

Stickler's eyebrows shot up. A new mission? But his father was out of town, off in France or somewhere. And the heads of the agency knew this. If there was a mission of that much importance, they would have contacted him there. His brows knit close together, he searched the box for any clue that would lead to the discovery of the sender. Nothing. It was as empty inside as out. Sighing, he placed the box on his desk and went to begin his homework, sucking absently on his pricked finger.

* * *

_A/N: So there's chapter one. Please review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stickler awoke the next morning, a saturday, to an odd sort of beeping noise coming from the box he'd discovered the day before. Jumping up, he ran to it, tossing it out of the window. First things first, beeping equals potential bomb, in the case of a potential bomb, one must distance oneself from said object (unless of course they are trained to disarm such). He peered out the window staring at the box 2 stories below, unharmed. He started as the lid of the box slid itself back and fell off, then the sides of the box collapsed back leaving just the bottom. A loud click and a white rectangle appeared, elevating over the board. Just as suddenly, it fell, and the beeping (which could barely be heard) ceased. Stickler opened the window back up leaning out as far as he dared. When he deemed it safe to approach he ran downstairs and outside.

The closer he got to the former box, the more he could decifer from the white object. It was a thin box, which was clearly cut along the middle to open up. He slowed his steps as he noticed a light blue light flashing from inside the box. He paused and crouched down, examining it from all angles to determine how dangerous it might be. Satisfied, he picked it up. As he went to open it, he felt yet another prick, in his thumb this time, and it drew blood. A feminine voice spoke from the box: "Blood Recognition Test: STICKLER. Acess Granted." and the top of the box opened up.

A blue hologram appeared, someone Stickler did not recognize. An older man in a traditional black Japanese Kimono, though clearly American. He bowed an relayed his message:

"Agent 001. I am part of the CIA Japan Top Secret Branch. My name and title is classified under any and all circumstances. An infiltration attempt has been detected. A Russian non-government organization has recently attempted a break in the White House security system. They were, however momentarily, successful, though our back up security systems stopped them before any damage could be done. We need you, in disguise, to infiltrate the orgnaization's headquarters and bring them to justice. You will recieve more information in the White House Security Room at 1000 hours. As per protocol, this message will not be accessable again."

Stickler started as the machine started vibrating and the hologram turned to static. A small popping noise, and the light was gone, screens and projectors black. Stickler was sure that he really ought to call his father, but with him being a top secret spy, getting in touch was never easy, not even for his own son. Sighing, Stickler pocketed the box, deciding to head to the White House and let them deal with getting in touch with his father. As he headed back up stairs to get dressed, as he hadn't changed out of his pajamas, he heard his name shouted.

He turned around and saw Newton Livingston running up his long driveway, limo pulling off from the gates. "Stickler, dude! What're you still doing in your pjs?"

"Newt? What on earth are you doing at my house?"

"You said you'd tutor me in math if I let you come to the movies with us tonight..."

Stickler rolled his eyes, having forgotten about that little deal...but Meena would be there, and just being with her would make tutoring anyone worth it.

"Right. First, I need to deliever a very important Top Secret CIA message to the White House, though."

"Dude! Can I come with?"

Stickler sighed. What part of "Top Secret CIA" did this rocker not get? "Fine, but you have to wait outside."

"Sweet!"

****

Forty-five mintues later, after Stickler had showered and dressed while Newt busied himself playing on Stickler's rather elaborate gaming console, they arrived at the White House via helicopter.

"Ok, Newt, I'm going to deliever this highly important Top Secret CIA message. You can go play with Cory or something."

And with that, Stickler turned and headed up the stairs through the maze of passages his father had taught him as a young child and easily managed his way to the Security Room.

He knocked on the door and awaited entrance. Of course, being the Top Security Room of the White House, entrance was not so eassily admitted. A box came out of the wall with several mechanical tests for identity on it. A female mechanical voice spoke out of it, "Please place right thumb on the green pad."

Stickler did as he was told and felt yet another sharp prick. He was getting quite sick of his fingers being pricked.

"Blood Match Processing." The voice said followed by a low humming as the machine went through the archives of blood records.

"Match found. Jason Stickler, son of Elroy Stickler, Agent 001. State reason for desired entrance."

"Um... I have a mission for my father, but he's out of--"

He was cut off with a yelp by the floor dropping open beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another short chapter. Hopefully they'll start getting longer. This is where it starts to get fun~ Enjoy! :D_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Stickler awoke to a dark room. Or at least, he thought it was a room. Couldn't really be sure, considering just _how_ dark it was. He sat up slowly and had to stop himself from falling over due to the annoying dizziness. His head throbbed and he felt it with his finger tips. A nasty bump, but no blood, he realized. Probably not even a concussion.

Blinking to try and get his eyes used to the light, he noticed a green glow emanating from the bottom of a door. He also noticed a low beeping coming from the same direction. He sighed irritably. He was seriously reconsidering his future career goals.

He stood slowly, and made his way towards the door, gladly noting that the dizziness was fading to a slight lightheadedness, though coupled with a still painful throbbing.

Trying the handle, but expecting the door to be locked, he was surprised (and somewhat concerned) that it gave way with ease. He slowly pushed it open a crack and peered in. The green glow, he now saw, was coming from a green screen on a wall panel. The beeping seemed to be coming from that. Glancing around quickly, he ascertained that no one was around and went in.

After several minutes of observation and slight tinkering, he came to a rather shocking conclusion. He was about 20,000 feet below sea level in a CIATSS: CIA Top Secret Submarine. Judging from the radar (which was starting to get annoying with the "blip-bing…blip-bing") he was somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, not too far from the East Coast, but headed northwest.

Realizing that he was being sent on his father's mission, he pulled out his cell phone only to realize that there was signal 20 leagues under the sea, if for a special agent. He did a thorough search of the machinery of the submarine only to find that there were no communication devices. Some "Top Secret Protection-Detection Avoidance" thing. He groaned and sank in the chair behind the steering column, which was useless as the marine transport was in non-override autopilot.

"Dude. Where are we?"

Stickler snapped around to see Newt standing in the door way of the cockpit.

"N-Newt?! What-How? What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm not really sure. I was walking around the White House with Cory, when suddenly he got lost and I was somewhere I've never been before and then I like…fell down a hole or something." He rubbed the back of his head, "Kinda hurt."

Stickler just stared. Not only was he on his father's secret mission, but he was on his father's secret with _Newt_. Headed to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. With zero contact to the outside world.

Stickler started to panic. 


End file.
